


Insert Cat Emoji

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Alana knows, Alpha Alana Bloom, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Transformation, Cat Hannibal Lecter, Cat!Hannibal, Cat!Will - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Knows, Will is also a killer, cat abigail hobbs, cat will graham, pregnant hannibal, pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Summary: Basically a Cat!Hannigram with Mpreg and A/B/O. i have went my own way with pretty much Everything. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually have a title, so this it literally my document title.

“I’m home!” a voice shouts, the words practically echoing in the silence that plagued the house. Upon hearing no response, Will sets out further into the house in search of his mate and their surrogate daughter. “Guys!? Hannibal?!” Still no response. Becoming increasingly worried, Will’s pace quickens into a jog, nearing closer to a sprint in actuality. He passes the empty kitchen and dining room until he stumbles through the doorway leading to the den; where he finds them in front of the large TV, Abigail sat up while Hannibal is partially obstructed by the arm of the chair although obviously lying down. At the sound of Will’s clumsy steps, Abigail turns her head from whatever was playing on the screen and gives Will an almost sheepish smile. “Wh- “, Will’s sentence is cut short by the harsh shushing from Abigail. Will frowns, taking a careful step towards the couch. Now that he’s closer, Will can fully see Hannibal. He’s asleep with his head resting in Abigail’s lap; practically wrapping the rest of his long body around her, Abigail’s hand running through his straight hair in soothing motions.

“Sorry I didn’t answer. I didn’t want to wake him; he’s been looking so tired recently.” Abigail looks down at Hannibal as if in embarrassment. 

“It’s fine. I was just worried something had happened” The only answer Will gets in response is a soft hum, it’s enough.

They’re silent for a moment, until Hannibal makes a soft snuffling noise. Will smiles and Abigail fails to suppress a small giggle. It’s not loud enough to wake him but Hannibal still turns to rest his face closer against her stomach. “I think it’s time for someone to sleep in an actual bed. Don’t you think?” It’s said with amusement but Abigail knows that Will is being completely serious. The young omega nods. The alpha looks at the two omegas for another moment, until he decides to make his move.

Will silently walks closer and slips his hands under Hannibal’s Knees and back, lifting him up so that Hannibal’s head rests gently against the crook of his neck. Hannibal stirs some more, sensing that his alpha is closer but, yet again, doesn’t wake up. Will smiles and just looks down at his mate for a second; wondering, not for the first time, how lucky he was to have this life.

With another quick glance at Abigail, the alpha moves towards the stairs. Only stopping to call back to Abigail, “If I’m not down in twenty minutes, could you get a start on the dinner?”

Abigail just shakes her head, “Papa said that we could have takeout.” It’s said with a proud grin. Will pauses. “Did he now? Forgive me for not believing you, but since when has Hannibal ever allowed such a thing?” Abigail just pouts and mumbles “He did” under her breath. Before Will can say anything else a hand taps gently on his chest. He looks down and sees Hannibal’s maroon eyes glancing up at him, “It is true. I did say that we could have takeout” 

Will stares in poorly contained shock. _This never happens; he’s asked his husband numerous times if they could just order in instead of cooking some elaborate dish and all he got was a disgusted look and then had to sleep on the couch for a week. His back still hasn’t healed. _Hannibal either doesn’t notice or just doesn’t care that Will is under _clear _shock, as he just closes his eyes again, quickly scents his alpha’s neck and falls back into his peaceful slumber. Will risks looking up again and catches Abigail’s smug grin. He rolls his eyes and makes his way up the stairs and into their bedroom.

* * *

Will places Hannibal down on the comforter and begins the task of stripping his Mate from his sweater and dress pants; the closest to casual clothes you would ever get with Hannibal. Will places the omega under the covers in just is boxers. He turns to leave but is stopped when fingers gently but firmly wrap around his wrist and tug him backwards. The alpha looks down in confusion and sees Hannibal’s eyes open again.

“Stay” It’s not a question, but it’s not quite a demand either. Just a request. A request Will willingly complies to; stripping down to his boxers also and climbing under the cover next to his Mate. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment and then silently move closer to the each other. Hannibal’s head makes its way under Will’s chin, while Will’s arms wrap around him.

“we’re going to have to tell her at some point, you know? You’re just going to get bigger.” Will’s words are soft, barely a whisper, but Hannibal still hears them.

“I am surprised that she has yet to smell it on me. But I am aware that she will need to be told; I had planned to tell her tonight. That is the reasoning behind tonight’s… takeout” the disgust in Hannibal’s voice is enough to shock a laugh out of Will. Hannibal just pouts and turns his face into the alpha’s neck. Will knows he isn’t really upset; so, he just plants a soft kiss to his hair line and reclines further into the bed.

No more words are said, but that’s because none were needed. They had been married for 3 years and mated for 5. They hunted together. They lived together. They were so entwined that words were not needed in moments like this. When the surroundings were so quiet and peaceful, that the thought of uttering a word was unspeakable; the fear that it would shatter the tranquillity prominent.

In an instant, the omega was asleep again; comforted by the tight grip off his alpha. Will just gently inhales the sweet scent of his pregnant Mate; this was his family and it was soon about to grow bigger and he couldn’t wait. The alpha sighs, content with letting drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In what must have been about an hour, will wakes up and stretches his arms out to reach for Hannibal and pull him closer; he must have moved in his sleep as Will can’t seems to find him, it doesn’t happen often but it’s not so uncommon that he worries. He tries again and when his arms touch nothing but the cold sheets, he snaps open his eyes.

“What the?! Fuck! What?!” Will’s surprised to see in place of his hands he has two paws instead. One is a speckled brown while the other almost looks like a white sock. He just blinks in shock, staring at his new feet, trying to wrap his head around whatever is happening.

His shouting must have been enough to wake Hannibal. A confused “Will?” comes from the covers. It takes the alpha a second to tare his gaze from his feet but when he does, he sees Hannibal almost swaddled in all their sheets; or at least he can only assume it’s Hannibal. There’s a cat coloured with light browns, blondes and white, his coat is sleek and elegant and although he’s still covered by the quilt, he still manages to look impeccable. _Ah, definitely Hannibal then. _The thought alone makes Will smile.

Hannibal makes to remove himself from his cotton prison; only to find it exceedingly difficult. He stops and gives Will a grumpy look. Will gets up laughing and pads across the mattress; forgetting his situation, in order to free his omega. Will grabs the comforter in his maw and begins to drag it back while Hannibal continues to wiggle his way out. It takes a while but they finally get the omega free.

“Dad? Papa?” Abigail’s voice sounds through their bedroom door, it cracks open and in walks a small, slim kitten. Although ‘kitten’ may not be the right word; she’s bigger than a kitten but still smaller than the both of them. Her coat is beautiful, fur shorter than Hannibal’s but no less elegant, and her markings are made up of swirling dark and light browns, a single white ear and a white patch surrounding her left eye. It’s honestly quite adorable.

At the sound of their daughter’s voice, the men make their way to the edge of the bed, faces poking over the mattress. “oh!” Abigail’s surprise is evident on her fury face. And then she’s giggling. It only takes a moment of confusion until they’re all laughing in earnest, the absurdness of the situation for now a source of amusement.

After they had calmed down, all three exhausted from laughing, Abigail hopped up onto the bed forcing herself in to a space between Hannibal and Will. The two omegas and alpha pressed comfortably together, just enjoying the companionship of each other.

“Soooooo, any idea as to why we’re all of sudden cats?” Abigail asks, humour still in her voice. Will just shakes his head While Hannibal looks thoughtful for a second, only to also shake his head with a sigh. “At least it isn’t all too bad. We don’t have to go to work until this sorts itself out” Will, points out. There’s a collective hum in reply and then silence.

It’s actually Hannibal who suggests that they might as well just go back to sleep. “I’m still tired_._” He had said and Abigail just nodded along with him. _And what kind of alpha would Will be if he refused his family? _ So instead of Abigail leaving for her own room, she just moves along to the head of the bed and nestles onto one of the pillows, soon to be joined by Hannibal and Will.

* * *

It’s not until much later that they are all awoken by the sound of the doorbell. Will looks up curiously and Abigail downright looks sheepish. “I may or may not have forgotten to mention that I had ordered the takeout before I fell asleep on the couch” It’s rushed out and the young omega refuses to meet either males’ eyes.

“It is rude to leave them waiting” Hannibal says, moving to get up

“Hun, in case you may have forgotten, we are still cats. We can’t answer the door like this” Despite this, Will still moves to join Hannibal now down on the floor. Abigail not far behind.

“I will show you, Mylimasis” Hannibal says this and if he weren’t a cat, Will would of bet that he would have been smirking.

They make it down to the front door and Hannibal leaps up onto the kitchen counter, takes out the appropriate sum of dollars from his wallet there and glides out of the open window. Only to return a couple minutes later with a bag being placed behind him; the delivery boy must have known that Hannibal wanted him to put it through the window. The omega is still on the counter looking smug as can be and Will rolls his eyes, moving to also leap alongside his mate and soon after, being followed by Abigail.

While Abigail and Will eat straight from the Tupperware containers, Hannibal moves to the stack of plates and begins the painstaking task of moving his portion of food on to the plate. Will and Abigail share a look and Will rolls his eyes, causing Abigail to giggle. They’re quick to look down at their own food when Hannibal throws an annoyed look towards them. They eat in relative silence and then retire back into the living room where the TV is still playing. Abigail runs to the remote and begins to fiddle through the channels in search of a film. Will and Hannibal take up residence in the corner of the couch, wrapped in a large comfy blanket. Once Abigail had found a movie she hopped onto the couch and joined her fathers. It’s not until half way through the film when Abigail suddenly speaks up, “Papa?” Hannibal makes a noise to indicate that he is listening, “I don’t mean to sound rude but how come you look so big as a cat? When you were human you were still really slim.” The question comes out hushed, almost as if she’s scared that she had crossed a boundary. The older omega and his mate share a brief look, a hundred words pass between them in just that gaze; they seem to come to an agreement and Hannibal sighs.

“We were going to tell you tonight. But then the obvious happened and it got delayed.” He’s silent another moment, and then “Our little family will be increasing in the upcoming months”. It’s quiet for a moment as the mates await Abigail’s response. She’s frowning and then her eyes light up, “You’re pregnant?!” Relief floods through Hannibal and Will at the obvious joy in their daughter. _This could have been much worse, _Will thinks to himself. Then suddenly, “This won’t affect our pup, right? Or kit, I guess.” Will asks in a suddenly worried voice. Hannibal thinks for a moment, “I do not think so, but I do seem to be quite big for one child. I could perhaps be having more as this change happened before I was too far along in my human pregnancy.” Will is quiet, then, “We could be having more kits?!” He’s excited, his little family is about to get even bigger than what he originally thought. Hannibal just gives a nod, while Abigail and Will seem to be almost shaking in excitement.

“Do you think you’re going to go into labour sooner as well, since a cat’s gestation period isn’t as long as a human’s?” It’s a serious question and one that shouldn’t be dismissed easily.

“I am unsure” It’s the truth. And all Hannibal has to offer.

And with that, they fall into a comfortable silence, conversation for now paused, and they return to watching the film. They’re all asleep within the next twenty minutes, curled around each other in a ball of fur and fluff.


	3. Chapter 3

_This was really getting old now. _Thought Alana. She had been in Jack’s office for little over half and hour now and Jack hadn’t shut up once about how It’s ‘That Omega’s fault that Will hasn’t been in for the last three days’, or ‘ Hannibal-fucking-Lecter is the reason none of the crimes are being solved faster anymore.’. As she was zoning out, “I believe that Dr Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper and-“ Now,_ that _got Alana’s attention_. _

“What?” Alana could barely keep the anger out of her voice. “How can you even say that jack? What evidence do you even have that could point in any way to Hannibal Graham?” She deliberately emphasises the ‘Graham’ and sees Jack’s scowl at it. Although Jack’s right about Hannibal, Alana isn’t about to sell out her friend’s Mate; or Will seeing as he’s just as guilty of murder and cannibalism. Jack doesn’t know about that and that’s how it’s going to stay. Jack pauses and looks at her.

“I. Er. I mean… There isn’t any.” Jack looks down, suddenly finding his feet **very** interesting. At least he has the decency to look ashamed. Alana just smirks; it’s not like he can see her anyways. 

“Didn’t think so.” With that, she leaves the office, making sure the door slams behind her. Jack stands in shocked silence, staring at the space Alana just occupied.

On her way out of the building, she bumps into Beverly Katz, one of the agents and members of the forensics team that Will sometimes works with. “Beverly, Hi. Have you happened to see either Will or Hannibal today?” It’s worth a shot.

“Oh, Alana, right?” Alana nods. “Sorry, can’t say I have. Last time I saw Will was three days ago. And even longer since I saw that Omega of his.” She looks generally apologetic, and Alana can’t say that she blames her, Beverly’s their friend too.

“No, it’s- it’s okay. I’m just worried as to where they are. Call if you see them?” with a quick exchanging of phone numbers, Alana’s off again.

* * *

_This is Margot Verger-Bloom, please leave a message._

Alana smiles at the sweet sound of her Omega’s voice, it never fails to make her smile.

“Hey, I’m just calling to say that I’m going to go to Will and Hannibal’s to see if they’re actually still breathing and haven’t finally killed each other.” She gives a soft laugh. “So, I’ll probably home later than anticipated. We could get lunch later or you can eat without me? Love you. See you soon.” She ends the voice mail there and shoots of a quick text to Will saying that she’s coming over.

* * *

The drive to the house was anxious and filled with dread. Alana wasn’t exactly sure what exactly she was dreading yet it still consumed her. All she knew was that Hannibal and Will had been missing and she was unsure about what that meant for Abigail. If they went on a vacation, Jack would have known, and if it was to do with a Heat or Rut, they would have told Alana so she and Margot could look after Abigail like they did every time.

Twenty minutes later, Alana was pulling up onto the drive and hopping out of the car. One of the first things she noticed was that the kitchen window was left open. _Hannibal **never **does that if no-one was in, and definitely if he was in Heat or will in Rut. Could it possibly be a break in then? _ Is Alana’s next thought. And this is why she takes out her gun from her purse and opens the door, airing on the side of caution.

She leads with the gun throughout the house, only stopping when she hears the sound of the Tv playing in the Den. _Did someone break in and then just decide to watch tv? _ She enters the doorway, gun still pointed, and then stops. There, on the couch, are three cats just lounging and watching the Tv. _Since when did Hannibal allow animals in the house. No less on the furniture? _ Alana must have made a gasp of some other small noise as all three heads turn to stare at her. Alana just gives a nervous chuckle. _She was on edge because of a bunch of cats. Of course. _Seeing as the cats pose no threat, she puts the safety back on and places her gun back into her bag.

“Uhm… Hey guys?” Alana gives another laugh, beginning to cross the small distance to the couch. And that’s when the smallest of the three cats, an elegant looking creature made up of soft browns, leaps from the blanket they were wrapped in and begins excitedly barrelling across the cushions in order to great her. Alana opens her arms just quick enough to catch the small cat as it launches itself, herself, the rest of the distance and into her chest. With a small huff, Alana looks up to the other two and just about catches what looks like an eye-roll from the biggest cat. Now that Alana looks more closely, she realises how out of place he, _and it is definitely a He, _seems. While the other two are of an average looking size (the exception being the small one is still young) this one is huge, almost as if he was a Maine Coon but he’s lacking the distinct features of one. A mix breed then. Ignoring the size difference; the next main difference is their coats; the girl and the one whose gender is currently unknown have smooth almost silk-looking coats, fur a glossy colour and pristinely kept whereas the tom was rugged in his looks and had curly hair between his ears. In all, he definitely doesn’t look like he fits in with the other two; kind of like Will. But like Will, the tom also looks like he’s been accepted into the family and loved.

Alana’s brought out of her thoughts by the constant purring of the cat in her arms, she looks down and smiles. _She is honestly an adorable young cat. _Alana moved to take a set on the couch and the tom kept its piercing blue eyes on her the whole time while he curled his body tighter around the smaller blonde cat; keeping them cushioned between his bigger darker body and the arm of the couch, Alana took the hint and sat at the very far end of their seat. _He was protective, that much was clear, but seemingly only of the blonde. Seeing as he allowed the youngest to run to a stranger. _

It took a while for the brown tom to warm up to Alana, but when he does, he begins purring and nuzzling the blonde under the chin, causing them to also purr. Alana can finally relax without the intense eyes staring at her, and she does, settling into the back of the chair and begins watching the film.

“You guys wouldn’t happen to know where your owners are would you?” It’s said as a joke so Alana’s not expecting a reply. Not really. And that’s why it’s such a surprise when the small cat still in her arms starts chirping at her. The tom chuffs and the blonde just gives a soft mew. Alana just looks on in shock before she gives a barely there laugh that then gradually dissolves into full on laughter. The blonde gives an almost horrified look before gracefully moving ff the couch and up onto a high shelf, the tom following closely behind them.

After her laughter finally dies down, Alana goes back to watching the film. _They can’t be gone for too long if they left their pets here_. The thought reassures Alana and she feels as if she can finally take a breath free of fear.

* * *

Alana must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing she knows is that she’s being shook gently with a voice in her ear.

“Alana? Alpha?” It’s Margot!

The female Alpha’s eye fly open. Margot’s stood in front of her but what surprises Alana more is that she has the blonde cat cradled in her arms and the intimidating tom is nowhere in sight.

“H-how did you manage to get it from the big one?” Alana can’t keep the shock from her voice no matter how hard she tries.

“He”

“What?”

“You said ‘it’, it’s a he. And I’m not sure, I came through the door and he was at my feet and meowing. So, I just picked him up.” Margot seems smug, but Alana knows her better, she’s just happy to be around animals that like her.

“Where’s the tom? Or, rather, the bigger tom.”

“When I picked up this cutie, he and the small one took off to the kitchen, from there? I can’t say.”

“Why are you here anyways?” The small omega suddenly looks embarrassed.

“You said that you might be longer than anticipated, but I never expected you to be five hours longer.” Alana’s eyes grow wider at hearing the time.

“It’s half six! Oh, my precious Omega, I’m so sorry! I lost track of time and fell asleep and-“ Alana’s apologetic ramblings are cut off when Margot places a soft kiss against her lips.

“It’s perfectly okay Alana, I was just worried.” Margot smiles. “Although I would like to be getting home soon so we can make dinner” At the word ‘Dinner’ the blonde cat still in her arms gives a mew. Both women look down.

“Did you see any food dishes left out?” The question puzzles Alana. _She can’t remember seeing any. _She shakes her head, no.

Both women make their way into the kitchen, finding it essentially ransacked. Or, all ransacked barring a single corner where a plate lies. _They must have been eating out of the cupboards and fridge._

“I think we may need to start making more regular visits if we want to survive the wrath-of-Hannibal when he returns.” Margot has a point. Alana just nods.

With that, they made do with what they had; that being a sealed pack of fresh salmon left in the fridge. Retrieving two more plates from the shelve they placed evenly portioned slices on each and then filled three bowls of water. At the sound of food being made, the two cats that had previously been in hiding came rushing into the kitchen, skidding on the polished floor. Margot placed the blonde cat that had been perched on her shoulder the whole time onto the counter, gave him a quick stroke and a whispered goodbye and both women left, shutting the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sounds like waffle, i think i got carried away. :)

It had been two days since Margot and Alana had found them and decided to take it upon themselves to become their carers; not that Hannibal was bothered by this, it meant that he is being fed better meals and not living on the junk food that Will and Abigail insist they stock their cupboards with. And true to their word, they had shown up daily to feed them or to just keep them company.

“See you tomorrow guys!” Margot waved her goodbyes and shut the door, leaving them to themselves once again. Hannibal liked Margot, always had, the other omega had a sweet smell and a comforting presence. It helped that Will liked her too; his Alpha had become increasing protective of him as of late due to his pregnancy.

Hannibal sauntered away from the door in search of his Mate and daughter, finding Will in their usual spot on couch while Abigail was up on a shelf cleaning herself. The omega jumped up next to Will, butting his head under the alpha’s chin purring into his ear.

“Good morning, Will.”

“Morning.” It was a gruff reply but Hannibal took it nonetheless, lightly biting into the fur around Will’s neck. Will huffed, grinning as he threw a huge paw over Hannibal’s back and pulled him down into his side. Hannibal moved into a more comfortable position and placed his head over Will’s paws, the alpha beginning to lick between his ears. Hannibal was quickly becoming quite sleepy and he knew he should probably be more concerned about how much he had been sleeping lately but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. His eyes were dangerously close to closing, the sensation soothing and just before Hannibal drifted off, he heard Will’s quiet chuckle and something that sounded suspiciously like “night again."

* * *

Almost five hours later, the sound of the door slamming woke Will. _Alana and Margot weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow. _He lifted his head from where it was resting on the back of Hannibal’s neck, turning to see that Abigail had moved over to them to sleep. Will nudged her, and she sleepily blinked up at him in confusion.

“Dad? What’s wrong?” She was still half asleep, her eyes blinking slowly.

“Abigail, I need you to listen to me and go upstairs.” Will tried to say it in the calmest voice he could muster, despite the panic building inside his chest.

“Why? What’s hap-“ Will cuts her off and nudged her to stand urgently with his head.

“Just go!” She understands without further comment and makes for the stairs, running to her fathers’ room and launching under the bed.

With Abigail now out of sight, Will moves on to trying to wake his husband.

“Hun?” There’s no response except a sleepy growl; in any other situation it would have been cute. But now, Will just feels a need to protect what’s his from whoever has just entered their territory.

That’s when he smells it. Will couldn’t forget that scent even if he tried. He remembers the first time he smelt it as if it were just yesterday.

* * *

Will was sitting at his desk marking essays when he hears the front door softly open and then click shut, he’s up ad greeting his mate in the next second; Abigail is with Alana and Margot as Hannibal is nearing his heat so Will had been lonely and bored all day. Or at least, he would have been if the putrid scent hadn’t deterred him from even touching his Omega. His hands fly to his face, covering his nose.

“What. On earth. Is that smell?” Will doesn’t even hide the fact that he’s disgusted.

Hannibal just looks tired. “An Omega visited me at my office”

Will blinks, “That… Smell is an omega?” Hannibal nods.

“Why do they smell so bad?” Will splutters.

“Perhaps you have just grown so used to my scent that your body has begun to reject lesser omegas?” He says it with a cheeky smile, but Will can see that it doesn’t meet his eyes. He doesn’t question it and instead just answers back with a smile of his own.

“Lesser Omegas, huh? But no. I am in rooms with omegas – stop growling, it’s not like that and you know it – all the time without problem. This omega actually repulses me.” Unknowingly, they had met in the middle of the room, Hannibal shrugs and looks at Will, and that’s when the alpha realises how much he had missed his omega. He leans in and presses a kiss against his mouth. Hannibal kisses back and together they move their way into their bedroom. This when they conceive their first pup; but that is a story for another time.

Two days later, Will had went to look for his mate after the omega had went straight upstairs without even saying hello. Yet, what Will hadn’t expected was to find Hannibal in the shower vigorously scrubbing his body pink as if he’s trying to remove something from his very bones. Small tears were falling down his cheeks.

“Han!?” Will rushes over and grabs his mate by the arms and is quick to pull him into his chest, uncaring of the water soaking through his clothes. Hannibal begins shaking and holds Will’s shirt in a death grip. Will just looks down in shock and strokes his hand through Hannibal’s hair.

“What happened Hun? What’s gotten you so worked up?” Will asks the questions softly, not wanting to further upset the omega who’s only just starting to calm down.

Hannibal takes a breath. “Mason had come to my office again. He came in shouting about Omegas and breeding and how they are nothing but animals. I am unsure what he means, but I do not like it.” Mason was Margot’s twisted twin, Will had learnt earlier on, what he doesn’t understand is why he keeps coming to his mate’s office.

“Wait, isn’t Mason an Omega? What’s he trying to achieve here?” Hannibal shrugs and frowns.

“It was okay to begin with, I just assumed he was just shouting more insane ramblings about how Margot is pregnant with another’s pup and then he walked up to me and placed his dirty hands over my stomach. I know he was talking but I couldn’t focus on anything but the the look in his eyes; it was unnerving, he looked empty, Will. Like he didn’t even care for anything he was saying. That was the last straw, and I freaked out and told him to leave.” The alpha could smell the fear rolling off of him, Will felt his anger consume him at the thought of a stranger touching his Mate but pushed it to the back of his mind and hugged Hannibal closer for another moment; instincts telling him to comfort the Omega. It took another moment for Hannibal to calm down enough to talk.

“I am not sure why I have gotten so worked up over this, it seems so silly now.” Hannibal hides his face in Wills neck

“No, not silly. Just human. And you’re pregnant, so you have hormones flooding your system, it’s understandable.” Will gave a small smile, earning a shy one in return, and leaves a kiss on his forehead and gently leads him into their bedroom.

They’re in bed, Hannibal asleep across his chest, when Will thinks back to how rattled Hannibal had seemed earlier. It isn’t often that Hannibal can be so unsettled and yet this Omega had thrown him off; and when Hannibal is this unsettled that means something is seriously wrong. Because his Mate is upset so is Will; which isn’t an irregular occurrence, they are both murderers and should not feel so off put by some regular omega. And yet-

* * *

It’s Mason-fucking-Verger. The twisted freak always manages to make Will’s skin crawl and now he’s in their home. Will’s only concern is the safety of his mate and children, and that is why he decides that it is worth the risk of what he’s about to do. Without another thought, Will plunges his teeth into the scruff of Hannibal’s neck and tugs. Hannibal yowls and jumps up.

“Will?!” He looks confused and annoyed. “What on earth could you want so bad that you felt the need to result to biting me?”

“Shhhh” Will quietens him and then sees him take a deep breath. The realisation is evident after that, and then he looks a mixture between fearful and angry.

“Why is he in our home?” Hannibal hisses.

“Your guess is as good as mine” Will shrugs.

“Hello Kitties! I know that you are here. My darling sister doesn’t shut up about it. Always blabbing on about how ‘cute’ you are! So, I thought I might as well see for myself what all this commotion was about.” Mason says this walking through their living room with his hands clasped together.

Hannibal and Will are quick to move off the couch and up on to one of the highest shelves in the room. Away from Mason and away from any possible danger. Mason looks up at them, a sick grin across his face.

“Ah! She wasn’t wrong, you are quite cute.” The word ‘cute’ is spat out almost like it’s venom. “You know, Margot has always loved cats. No wonder she and that alpha of hers are here so often. But then that raises the question as to where **your **owners are**. **I did not take that Graham to be the sort of alpha to allow his obviously fertile bitch out in public. Especially since he smells so sweetly of being freshly bred. Both cats hiss and spit at the apparent rudeness of the comment. Will swiping his paw out, claws fully extended.

Mason’s grin widens and he foolishly extends a hand towards them. Hannibal bites into the side of it and gets yanked down when Mason pulls his hand back.

“Tsk. Bad kitty.” The vile omega has Hannibal by the scruff when the door slams open and in rushes Alana with her gun drawn, being followed closely by Margot.

“Mason!” The other mates scream in unison and Mason drops Hannibal when he turns. Hannibal is quick to scamper off while Will runs to him and checks him over for injuries.

“Ahhh! Sister and her Alpha! Nice of you to finally show up!”

Margot whimpers. “Leave Mason”

“Aw Margot…. We were having so much fun though.” Mason pulls a fake pout.

“You heard her, Mason. Leave.” Alana commands in her alpha voice. Mason has no choice but to listen now.

“Now that’s not fair Mrs Bloom” Although he says this, he’s still moving to the door.

Alana releases a breath and walks over to Margot, cupping her face.

“You okay?” Margot smiles, nodding.

“I’m fine.”

Margot then notices the two male cats sat curled around each other in a corner. She walks over to them, crouching down.

“I’m sorry guys.” She reaches a hand out but is quick to pull it back when the bigger of the two goes for her hand. Only to bring it back forwards when the blonde nips at the other as a punishment. Margot smiles and hears Alana laugh behind her.

“At least one of you has manners.” The blonde seemingly preens at the compliment whereas the bigger tom just grumbles and walks away.

“Y’know, it’s scary how similar they are to Hannibal and Will” The smaller cat out of no-where jumps into her arms, purring up a storm, almost to say ‘hey! I’m here too!’. “And Abigail” now that I think about it.” Alana is becoming more and more certain in her assumption about the cats.

“I find it funny” Margot replies.

“Of course, you do. We should refill their waters and head home.” Margot nods and stands up. They both head to the kitchen and then leave.

The three are left alone again.

* * *

It had been about an hour, and they all had moved upstairs again to escape from the putrid smell of Mason permeating the air downstairs. They’re curled up in a nest of cushions, just basking in the warmth.

“Who was that?” Abigail’s the first to break the silence.

“That was Margot’s Brother” Will replies.

“oh. I don’t like him” Abigail turns her head up and Will laughs.

“No one does” Both Mates reply. They give a small chuckle and move closer together.

They’re silent again and it stays that way for the rest of the night. Everyone finally content after the day’s ‘entertainment’.

_At least everyone is safe. _Is Will’s last though before he slips into sleep surrounded by his family and their scents.


End file.
